yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version
| ratings = | website = Official Japanese Website | successor = Yo-kai Sangokushi |logo = }} }} is a music game developed by Level-5 and Ubisoft, which is a spin-off of Just Dance series. It was released for the Wii U on December 5, 2015 in Japan, with two editions. While both of them featured the Sgt. Burly Song Medal, they were available with or without a Wii Remote included. It uses the engine from and . Development & Release The game was revealed in September's CoroCoro Magazine issue, as Level-5 announced that they would collaborate with Ubisoft's Just Dance series. The title of the game was also revealed at that time, as well as that songs from the Yo-kai Watch series that would be included in the game. At that time, there wasn't an official release date. Later on, Level-5 announced that the game would be released on December 5, 2015. It was also revealed that newer songs like Uchuu Dance and Jinsei Dramatic would be in the game with Hailey Anne, Usapyon and other 'Merican Yo-kai.Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version To Release On December 5 In Japan It also showed off how medals could be read with the Wii U's Gamepad, allowing the player to fill up their Yo-kai Avatar collection easier. Changes from the original games * The Gold Move visual effect is taken from Just Dance 2014, even though the sound is different and the Yo-kai's head can be seen. * The Star sound effects are taken Just Dance 2015, though it has been altered. * All Avatars are replaced with Yo-kai, and are voiced by their corresponding voice actor or actress. * The coaches in the game have a full opaque line around the body unlike a faded opaque in the mainline series. Also, the face shapes are blurred out. * This game doesn't have highlighted lyrics. Song List The game features a total of ten songs, which are the first five Japanese opening and ending themes. Yo-kai Badges In this game, players can collect which take the form of Avatars from the mainline Just Dance games. They can be obtained from getting a certain amount of stars in a song or from the . There are a total of 110 Avatars to collect, which consist of Yo-kai from the Yo-kai Watch video game to Yo-kai Watch Blasters, with some 'Merican Yo-kai from the then-coming Yo-kai Watch 3 like Puppiccino and Cornfused. Reception Famitsu gave the game a 27 out of 40, with each of the reviewers individually giving it a 7. Trivia * Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version is the first ever collaborative game to be released. The second would be Yo-kai Sangokushi. * This is the first Yo-kai Watch game to be released on a console platform, and the only game to be released for the Wii U. * This the first Yo-kai Watch game to be outsourced, as it was developed in Europe. The second would later be Yo-kai Watch Busters 2. * This game has only ten songs, making it the least amount in the entire Just Dance franchise. The second would be Just Dance: Summer Party (or known as Just Dance 2: Extra Songs in Europe). * Eight of the songs from the game are included in the files of Just Dance Unlimited. Though, it is unknown if they are going to be released or not. * This is the second of the two Japanese Just Dance games to be released on the Wii U. Gallery Screenshots Miscellaneous More information * Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition on Just Dance Wikia External links * Official Japanese Website * Official Japanese manual References de: Category:Video games